Wandering Child
by little lotte angel
Summary: CH 15 FINALLY DONE AND POSTED!Gabrielle's school is doing Phantom of the Opera for the spring musical. When Gabrielle doesnt get the part of Christine but a part of a chorus girl will a real phantom show up on set?
1. Disappointment and a Lurker

Note- I don't own this storyline I am just making it modern Chapter 1- Disappointment and a Lurker in the Shadows 

Gabrielle fought through the sea of people crowed around the bulletin board. The spring musical this year was Phantom of the Opera and Gabrielle was eager to see if she made the part of Christine. When she finally got to the cast list she found all she found was disappointment. She was a chorus member in Il Muto and a dancer in Masquerade.

"_Great another extra part. " _Gabriellethought to herself. Not that she was unhappy to be in the musical, just wanted for once to be in the spotlight, but it seemed that day will never come. Gabrielle fought her way out of the crowed and was heading for the door to the parking lot when she heard her named being called. Gabrielle turned around to see her good friend Aiden running towards her. She smiled; they have been good friends since the 6th grade.

"Hey wait up, now I know your disappointed about not getting the role you wanted but you don't have to storm out of here, we don't want our own Carlotta. " he said smiling wryly.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes " I am very happy to be apart of this production thank you and further more I have to go to work and I am no Carlotta. " she said punching his arm playfully.

"Well you certainly have the voice to play her or any character, and I am sorry you didn't get the part you wanted." He said sheepishly

"It's ok, but hey you got the part of Firmin which is awesome congratulations!"

"Aww thanks, wanna come to the Flamingo Café for some coffee?"

the smile faded from her face" Oh I cant I gotta work but maybe over the weekend?"

"Sure the weekend. " he said weakly

The next day after school Gabrielle walked into the auditorium. Many people were already sitting in the house. Gabrielle saw Aiden and took a seat next to him. Mr. Axel the drama teacher walked onto the stage and cleared his throat, which silenced the extra talking.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the first day of rehearsal. My Name is Mr. Axel, most of you know me from taking theatre if you don't I hope to get to know you well. We will break up into groups to practice on certain groups. Will Christine, Raoul, and Phantom please come with me. Will Carlotta, Firmin, Andre and other secondary characters go with Beth my assistant director and the rest of extras please come on stage so the choreographer can start working on Masquerade, ok everyone spilt up." And with that he walked offstage. Gabrielle turned to Aiden who was getting up and stretching

"Well it looks like you have a great rehearsal." He said with sarcasm

" Oh please get going you little troublemaker. "Gabrielle said pushing Aiden. He smirked and walked away with the group he was suppose to go with. Gabrielle walked up on stage with the rest of the extras. The choreographer told them to sit as she went on a long lecture how Masquerade was a very hard dance number and it would take weeks to practice and get it right. That is as far that Gabrielle heard because she let her mind drift.

Except for the people on stage the auditorium was empty except there was someone in the booth. He wore a mask that covers most of his upper face and stops an inch or two away from his lip. His gray eyes peered out onto the stage scanning and looking at all the people involved with the play. His eyes stopped on a partial person. _'Gabrielle'_ he whispered underneath his breath. To him her voice was very lovely, needed work but if he could train her, he could make her the best singer in the school. He has heard her auditions. It was quite lovely. _'She just needs to train her voice.'_ He thought to himself. The time flew by and the people on stage started to leave._ 'I will make you a star Gabrielle.'_ He promised himself and with that he disappeared.

**Writer's note:** ssoo sorry for the bad grammar, punitions and typos but it's late and I am tired, with that please try to overlook that I know its bad, but tell me if you like the story so far, Thanks!


	2. Angel of music?

**Writer's note-** thanks for the review, since you demand me to go with the next chapter I will stay up and write it so just to warn you, the grammar might not be very good and there might be some typos, but otherwise enjoy!

**Chapter 2-Angel of music?**

* * *

It was a couple weeks into rehearsal and everything was going well. Gabrielle stayed after school everyday even when she did not have to. Her Aunt and Uncle work late every night so even if she got done at school she would come home to am empty house. Gabrielle walked onto am empty stage except for some techies painting a set.

"Hey need some help?"

The techie nodded her head. Gabrielle picked up a brush and started to paint. She let her mind wander about the tragic life she lives. Her parents died in a fire that burnt down the house. The only reason she survived the fire was because the fireman rescued her before the flame swallowed her alive. Her thoughts were interrupted by the one of the techies talking

"Hey we are going to take this wood outside to cut it, will you be alright painting this set by yourself?"

Gabrielle nodded her head "oh sure, go ahead"

The two techies lifted the wood and carried out the stage right door. Gabrielle looked around to see that she was the only person in the auditorium. Practice was already done and everyone had gone home for except for a few techies. It was quit eerie to be alone in the auditorium. Gabrielle started to paint the set but this time she sung quietly to fill the huge auditorium.

"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind."

No sooner did she finish a strong voice bellow out

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind."

Gabrielle dropped her paintbrush into the paint bucket. She looked around on stage and into the house but saw no one.

"Hello? Who is that?" she called out in a nervous voice.

The voice called back " Please do not fear me, I don't want to harm you, you have a lovely voice"

The hairs on Gabrielle neck stood on end. Then she looked out to the main double doors of the auditorium to see a tall black figure standing in the doorway.

"Wwwhho are you" Gabrielle said backing away

" Call me your angel of music" The man stepped out of the shadow of the door. He was very handsome. He was in his late 20's, 30 at most. He had black. He had gray eyes that peer out underneath a white mask. He wore black jeans with a white-collar shirt. He had a black jacket draped over his shoulder. Gabrielle was in awe of him. To her he reminded her of the Phantom, very dark and mysterious. The silence was broken by the stage right door squeaking open and the sound of talking. Gabrielle turned her head to see the two techies enter the stage, when she turned her head to look back at the mysterious man, he was gone.

"Hey Gabrielle, you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost?"

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief "yea I am fine" She smiled weakly and got back to work unknowing she was still being watched.

* * *

**Hahahahaha I am ssoo mean cutting it off there but I am tired and I need sleep, so goodnight.**


	3. Underground Lakes and Pink Roses

**Writer's Note-** Thank you ssssssooo much for my reviews, I wasn't going to write tonight but since I got so many good reviews I feel like I cant let my fans down so enjoy!

**Chapter 3- Underground Lakes and Pink Roses**

Gabrielle was one of the last to arrive on the stage the next day during rehearsal. She looked all around her to see if she was being watched without knowing.

"Oh Mrs. Giles I know you would like to think you deserve a main role but I have already made my choice, try next year but for now GET OFF THE STAGE!" Mr. Axel barked. Gabrielle snapped back into reality to see only the people paying Christine and Raoul were on stage and everyone else had taken a seat in the auditorium.

"Oh so sorry" Gabrielle mumbled and walked offstage and took a seat next to Aiden. The people on stage snickered and got started on the scene they were working on.

"Hey you ok? You seem a little distance today" Aiden whispered

"Yea I am fine, just having an off day, everyone has an off day once and a while." She said smiling.

"Ok just checking." He whispered a little louder. _'Oh Gabrielle I wish you would let me in your head.'_ He thought to himself.

Later in rehearsal as they took a break giving everyone a time to rest.

"Hey you know what would be funny, if there was a lake underneath the school, and there was a phantom" Gabrielle said causally to Aiden.

"You know there sorta is. There is a place where all the flood water gathers underneath the school so it forms a lake, so it is quite possible" said a girl behind them listening to their conversation. They both turned around and stared at her with disbelief.

She started up again. " Yea Mr. Axel told us. He said you get down their by that manhole in the corner of the costume closet. For years we have tried to get him to open it, but for some reason he refuses."

This caught Gabrielle's attention. She wondered if her own angel of music lived underneath the school like some phantom. The break ended and they got back to rehearsal but all that Gabrielle could concentrate on was a way to see her angel of music again. Rehearsal ended and Gabrielle made sure everyone left before she snuck into he costume closet. She found the manhole with ease but the only problem that it was very heavy and had some sort of lock on it. She bent down to lift it up from out of the ground. While trying to do this and fail several time she did not notice a tall dark figure slide into the costume closet. She was a tall shadow fall upon her. She looked up to see once again the mysterious man that had greeted her the day before. She gasped unable to speak. He said nothing but he helped her out of the crouched position she was in. He quietly led her to the ladder that went up to the catwalk. He gently helped her up the ladder then followed her up there. She hadn't been up there much. Only once or twice. There was a very high up view of the stage. He motioned for her to sit and she obeyed. He sat as well then he pulled out a pink rose with a black ribbon tied and gave it to her.

* * *

Sorry this is so short but it's late and I need to stop making this a habit of staying up past 12 am. I hope you enjoy this chapter, 


	4. Wow There is an Undeground Lake

**Writer's Note-** yes I am back sorry for not writing last night, I had a lot of homework. You know you think since it's the end of the school year and almost exams you think they would lay off the homework? Oh well, hey I changed the yellow rose to a pink one because **La Romantique Perdu**pointed out a pink rose means new friendship and I like that better, possibly the rose color will change to red or white. We will just have to see. Oh and once again I am writing this at 12 at night so I will try to look out for typos and grammar errors but I cant promise anything, but otherwise enjoy and thanks for all my great reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Wow There is a Underground Lake** ( I know not the best title) 

Gabrielle just sat there in amazement with her mouth wide open. She was speechless. All she could do was take the rose.

'_This is going quiet well'_ the mysterious man thought to himself.

He sat next to her with his feet hanging from the catwalk. Silence passed for what seemed a long time until Gabrielle found her voice

"Please tell me your name, I would like to know if my angel of music has a name"

He smiled at her. How could he deny her. He would do anything she asked, well almost…

"My Name is Erik."

She gave a little smile "Erik" she whispered breathlessly. They gazed into each other eyes, one trying to figure out the other. She broke the silence

"So what brings you to Henry Lee High School, do you live underneath the school with a underground lake?" she said a little too jokingly.

"Why yes I do, it's quit nice down there" He said in a cold manner.

"Ohh.. I didn't mean to" she stopped and looked down then back at him " I would like to see it, I am sure it's nice"

The cold look left his face and smiled.

"Maybe I cans see it now?" she asked innocent as she could

"No, not tonight, tonight rest your voice and tomorrow I will start to teach you how to sing"

"But I already know how"

He cut her off " yes but I can tech you and improve your voice then you can get the lead role like you want"

Gabrielle smiled. It would be nice to get the lead role. Her thoughts wondered on how for once she could see how it feels to be in the limelight. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice

"Come go home and I will see you after practice tomorrow. Before she could look back at him he was gone.

* * *

The next day things went extremely slow for Gabrielle. The school day went by slow and rehearsal went by even slower. When rehearsal finally let out Gabrielle gathered her things but didn't really didn't know where to go, they really hadn't set a place to meet.

"Gabby Gabrielle" a voice behind her bellowed

She quickly turned around just to find Aiden behind her.

"Oh hey Aiden. What's going on?" she said in a gloomy tone

"Oh thanks I see how it is, I guess I am not wanted."

"Oh I am sorry Aiden I thought you were someone else," she said blushing

"It's ok, I was just wondering if you would like to get that cup of coffee maybe?"

She frowned. She would absolutely love to get coffee with him; the truth was she loved spending time with him but what about Erik

"I am sorry I can't, but what about tomorrow?"

"Well ok that works for me, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure"

He walked out of the auditorium and she was alone until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around the see Erik towering over her

She smiled "hello stranger, are you ready for my singing lesson?"

He nodded his head and didn't say a word and led her backstage to the corner of right stage. There was a couch. He moved it to reveal a trap door. He led her down the ladder, which led to a small corridor. He led her the dim corridor when finally there was light coming from the end. (Hahahaha I made a made joke) The corridor opened up into a large room filled with water.

'Wow there is an underground lake' Gabrielle thought to herself. He led her to small boat. He helped her get, he got in himself and started to row. To Gabrielle this seemed all too familiar. She started to hum Phantom of the Opera. He smiled down at her hearing her humming. 

"Why don't you sing it, practice makes it perfect."

Gabrielle blushed. "I was just humming it being down here reminds me of that scene." 

He chuckled. It remained silent. He kept his eyes looking down to watch her. She notice this and feel uncomfortable. She shifted in here seat which made him look away, but only for a second because when she looked away he just kept on looking at her. They finally got to the other side of the "underground lake. There was another corridor which led to a huge room with theatre posters and a grand piano in the middle.

* * *

Ok sorry I didn't have this sooner, I was writing it last night, but one of my parents got up and I was afraid I would get yelled at so I had to stop, I am sorry for this not being very interesting, but I have to go to school and I cant finish it. But tonight I promise a very good chapter so yes I will update it tonight because for once I don't have a lot of homework, so make sure to see if I have updated it. I promise a better chapter soon 


	5. Unmasking and Angry Letter

**Writer's Note-** Thank you all for my reviews, that last chapter was kinda bad, but I couldn't focus on the story I was too worried about getting caught being up at one in the morning. cookies-will-invade thank you for the constructive criticism and hopefully the next few chapters will catch your interest. I will try to make it more interesting (Last few chapters to give info, haven't gotten into the good part of the story) and I will try to make it more unique (kinda hard, there are 1,000s stories that are the same) I will try to do better. Well I hope you enjoy the story and sorry for any grammar or typo mistakes otherwise enjoy! Oh P.S yes Aiden is a modern day Raoul.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Unmasking the Creature and the Angry Letter**

Gabrielle gasped. It was a fairly large room. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room. There was a desk on the left side of the room. It was covered with paper and books. In the right back corner there was a steel 4-post bed with a black comforter onto the mattress. A red netting flowed over the bed. Next to the bed against the back wall was a tall cherry dresser with a small mirror and a few other items. The concrete walls were covered with posters from theatre productions. Some were from Broadway plays and other was from productions that the school had done. The thing that caught Gabrielle eye was in the back corner behind her. She turned to see a half-carved statue surrounded by window curtains hanging around it. Before she could get a better view Erik rushed over and drew the curtains so she could no longer see the statue.

"That a project that isn't finish." He said with a devious smile.

He swiftly moved to the piano and sat down.

"Let's do voice warm-ups and then a song or two." He said cracking his knuckles. She warmed up her voice the best she could

"Let's start off with Think of me." She nodded in agreement and started to sing

"Think of me 

_Think of me fondly_

_When we said goodbye_

_Remember me, once and awhile_

_Promise me you're try"_

He stopped playing the music and interrupted her

"From the diaphragm"

He started playing again and she started singing again. He stop her a few time after that to correct her. The song finished

"Very good lets do I remember" and he started to play it.

"_I remember there was mist...  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man _"

She walked over to him and started to caress his unmasked face slightly. He closed his eyes and took in the touch. No one had every bothered to touch him like that.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?"_

As soon as she finished she removed the mask to reveal his upper face. The skin well there was barley in skin and where there was skin, it was burnt and blistered. He grabbed her and pushed her against the side of the piano.

"Are you happy, you unmasked the creature, are you pleased with yourself" he said tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Please Erik, I am sorry I had no idea"

He realized that he was hurting, he let her go. He turned to pick up the mask that lay on the floor and turned to the dresser with the small mirror. She fell to the floor sobbing. He fixed his mask so it frighten his face just right. He turned to her giving her a handkerchief. But instead of giving to her he started wiping the tears that had already fallen

"I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, come it's getting late you better get home"

He helped her up and led her to the surface world that she knew but he hated.

The next day she was one the first person in the auditorium well except for Mr. Axel who seemed to be upset.

"Mrs. Giles may I have a word with you?" Before she could answer he pulled her so the being coming in couldn't hear them.

"Now Gabrielle tell me the truth, did you write this letter?" He held up a letter.

Gabrielle looked confused "what, I have never seen it before, why have you asked me?"

"Well why don't you see for yourself." He said shoving the letter into her hands. She read it to herself. It read

_Dear Scott Axel_

_I do believe you made a horrible mistake for the casting of Christine. I do believe with the right training I think Gabrielle Giles would make an excellent Christine. If you are wise you will give her the role of Christine before accidents happen backstage. Thank you for your cooperation, I can't wait to see the show._

Anonymous 

"Oh no, I can't believe he did this!" Gabrielle said with disbelief

"Gabrielle, who is he" Mr. Axel said with a questioning look on his face

"Well, I really doubt you will believe if I told you" She trailed off

"Let me guess, this wouldn't be a fellow by the name of Erik who lives under the school.

Gabrielle gasped, "Mr. Axel, you know him as well?"

"Well yes, we were in high school together, I thought he was gone, he hasn't come out from hiding in a very long time."

"But why, why have you let him stay and stalk the school, wouldn't you lose your job?"

"Listen Gabrielle, I can't explain right now but I will tell you the story later, with detail but I am afraid someone or him will hear us, now get ready for rehearsal" He turned way and walked away.

Rehearsal started quiet well and then it turned a little sour. It first started with a few missing props to the lights flickering on and off, even when Mr. Axel stood in the booth watching the light board.

" Mr. Axel, how can we run through the scene when the lights keep on screwing up" Cathy, the girl who played Christine said

" Just keep on going, I am trying to fix them best to my ability" Mr. Axel looked at Gabrielle who was looking at him and gave her a stern look.

Rehearsal ended and Gabrielle was packing up when she heard Aiden behind her.

"So ready for that coffee?'

She totally forgot about getting coffee with him but decided she couldn't blow him off forever.

"Sure let's go"

As they were walking out of the auditorium the lets went out completely. There was a scream then giggles

"Everyone please make it to a exit while I fix the lights" Mr. Axel yelled out.

Gabrielle made it out into the lit hallway but she couldn't resist looking back into the dark auditorium.

* * *

I think that was pretty good, I hope that was original enough for you. Please tell review and tell me how it was. Now I am going to go to bed before 12:30 a.m. Wow I haven't done that in awhile, hehehehe I think I am tired because I am not making any sense so good night. 


	6. Curiosity almost killed the boy

**Writer's Note-** alright alright, so the unmasking wasn't unique so sue me, well wait never mind because Andrew Lloyd Webber could if he read this and if you don't please don't, all you could would get is a virus filled computer, a cell phone, a digital camera and a pink boom box, all which I think you can buy with your money and not rob a 16 year old girl of all her valuables. And yes there will be spelling, grammar, and punition errors. I can't help it I have a learning disability which screws me over when it comes to writing so please just bear with me, I will try to do my best so enjoy!

* * *

**Ch 6- Curiosity almost killed the boy**

Gabrielle slouched down on the crème colored sofa. She loved it here. It always smelt of coffee grounds and cinnamon buns.

"Here you go, a tall coffee with just milk." Aiden said handing her a small styrofoam cup.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

He sat next to her. It was silent until he spoke.

"So it was strange with the lights today huh?"

"Ummm not really I mean the school is pretty old, I'm sure it was just faulty lights.

He looked hurt." Oh well I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about the phantom under the school, maybe that isn't just a legend." He raised his eyebrows.

'_Oh my gosh does he know?'_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

"Oh please Aiden don't be stupid, how could someone live under the school" sputtered out nervously.

He gave her a look of wonder. He pretend to look at her clock

"Oh wow look at the time I better go, thanks for the chat see you tomorrow at rehearsal." Gabrielle jumped up, almost ran into someone and ran out the door.

He knew something was going on and he was going to find out even if it kills him.

Gabrielle arrived at rehearsal a little late the next day. When she got there Paul, one of Aiden's friends; was talking to Mr. Axel on the edge of the stage.

"Great Aiden has his friends snooping around." Gabrielle walked by them and heard this little bit from their conversation

"Look Mr. Axel I heard about this rumors of a phantom backstage and I was wondering if I could."

Mr. Axel cut him off. "Listen Mr. Jade, there is no phantom, I assure you those are just rumors, now get to warming up."

Paul was about to say something but before he could say another word it was interrupted by a loud thud. Gabrielle was so interested in their conversation she didn't see the stage stairs and instead of gracefully going down them, she fell.

"Gabrielle are you alright?" Aiden, Paul, and Mr. Axel rushed over to her side.

Gabrielle chuckled " Yes I am alright just bruised my knee"

"Gabrielle that look pretty bad here let me take you to my office and get a bandage for that" Mr. Axel said helping her up. Before she could protest he pushed her into his office.

"Listen I got another letter from Erik, and I am a little concerned, I think next time light flickering is going to be the least of our problems."

"Not to mention Aiden has gotten curious about Erik and I am sure he is going to stop at nothing to see if this phantom is real."

"That is why Paul was asking me about Erik Let me Take care of Aiden and his minions, I'll make sure they won't snoop too far."

"Ok, let me talk to Erik and tell him to stop this madness, I'm sure we can sort this out"

Mr. Axel gave her a stern look. Before he could answer her there was a loud scream from the auditorium. They both ran from the office to the auditorium to see everyone in and gathered around the costume closet. Mr. Axel pushed everyone aside to see Paul lying on the ground with a small pool of blood coming from his head.

"Someone call 911" Mr. Axel called out. Someone ran out with a cell phone in hand. Gabrielle made it through the door enough to see what happened. She knew this was no accident. She walked to the other the stage wing. When no one was looking she moved the sofa over the trap door. It was quiet hard to find a way to open the door when she did she slipped through. She grabbed some cloth in front of her and grabbed it and put it over the trap door to cover it up best she could. She closed the door and climbed down the ladder. When she got to the small body of water she saw the boat on the other side.

'_Oh hell I'll just swim across it's not like there is anything to kill me in this water."_

At first it was shallow but it got deeper and deeper until and had to swim. Once on the other side she jumped out and heard music. She ran towards the sound and stopped once she was in front of the masked man.

"Gabrielle, why are you here, practice isn't over yet?"

"You know why I am here, you almost killed Paul!" she shouted

"Gabrielle I did not mean to harm Paul, I just meant to scare him, if I wanted to kill him I could have done it a better way."

"Erik, please no more letters, no more accidents, the part isn't that important to me."

"NO" he roared" You deserve a much better part and I refuse to let you just sit there a take a small part."

"Fine, if you don't stop all of the madness, I will quite the show."

He gasped. He sat there with his mouth wide. He lowered his head.

"Alright, I won't try to get you the part of Christine, but please let me still teach you"

She smiled" Of course, I have to train my voice so I can get better parts in other shows"

He lifted his head and smiled but it quickly went to a frown. "Gabrielle did you swim here?"

She looked down. She was soaked, but thankfully she wasn't wearing any white clothing (hahahahahahahaha I could so easily make this a love scene but I will save that for later) He got up from the piano and went over to the dresser and pulled out a towel and handed to her.

"Thanks" She took the towel and started to dry her hair.

"If you want I could give you a change of clothes"

She thought for a moment. She didn't feel comfortable changing in front of him.

'What if he looks at me while I am changing?' She shook her head " No that is ok I better go I am sure they think I have disappeared and never to return. He stepped closer to her. She looked deeply into his eyes. It was like looking into his soul. She could so much sorrow. For a moment they turned gray to green and she thought of Aiden. She shook her head and realized they still stood very close. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear 

"Thank you." With that she turned around and walked away to the boat.

* * *

That night Gabrielle dreamt that she was on stage in a wedding dress and Erik was there in a tux looking so handsome. Mr. Axel was there as well marring them. She was at the part where she said her vowels 

"Erik I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She took off his mask to find that she had wed Aiden not Erik. Gabrielle sat straight up in bed. The alarm went off. Gabrielle looked at it with annoyance; she hit it so it would turn off.

"Gabrielle are you up?" Gabby's mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mother" Gabrielle called back. She wondered what the dreamt meant. She couldn't love Erik. She hardly knew him and the thought of the last part with Aiden. Could she like him more as a friend? She laid back down and put the pillow over her head.

"Oh great another day of madness!" She muttered into the pillow.

* * *

**Oh crap what should i do next, I know somethings are going ot happen, but how do i get to those moments? oh well I can figure it out in World History, hope you enjoy. Please review even if it is a bad review, i will be a big girl and take it as a mature adult, or alteast i'll try, lol**


	7. Speaking without thinking

**Writer's Note-** This is going to be a quick chapter I am at school and bored so I lied and came to the library to read my reviews which for some reason don't want to show up but oh well, enjoy and sorry for the grammar and all the other typos I know I will make.

Chapter 7- 

Gabrielle dragged her feet to the nearest seat. She had many sleepless nights between staying up for homework and having those nightmares. She slouched down in her seat rubbing her temples. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Mr. Axel.

"Gabrielle are you alright you seem a little distraught?"

She couldn't help but smile. She knew Erik asked him to keep a close eye on her. " I am fine, just stressed."

"Alright as long as nothing is bothering you" He walked away

'_Of course something is bothering me, I can't decide if I am in love with my best friend or a mysterious phantom!'_

"Oh my gosh" Gabrielle sat straight up. She figured out two things that day. First that she is very much like Christine, having to chose between two men and that she was in love for the very first time. She wasn't sure if this counted because there was the two men that she "Loved".

Aiden approached her. "Gabrielle may I ask you something?"

She smiled upon her new discover. "Sure."

"Would you go to homecoming with me, more as a friend?"

Gabrielle gasped. She didn't know what to say or so she thought until she heard these words come out of her mouth. "Sure I would love to go to homecoming with you."

Before he could say anything else Mr. Axel called the dancers on stage.

'_Oh no what have I done?' _She thought to herself

From above on the catwalk stood a very angry Erik.

Got to go I have to get back to class!


	8. Surpise and a Hard Decision

**Writer's Note-** ok just to warn you this chapter is why this has a teen rating so beware! Oh and thank you all for the good reviews and all the support, it is what keeps me writing!

* * *

**Chapter 8-Surpise and a Hard Decision**

Two week dragged by getting closer to homecoming. The Thursday before homecoming rehearsal went by quickly. Gabrielle along with the other cast members practice Il Muto/ They were in the middle of it when Cathy; the girl playing Christine: spoke out while Elizabeth; playing Carlotta: was singing her lines.

"I don't get it, why does Christine speak out, I mean she does have Phantom on her side?"

Everyone groaned. While Cathy has a lovely voice she isn't a very smart girl. While Mr. Axel was explaining to Cathy the concept of the scene Gabrielle felt hands around her waist. She jumped and screamed. She turned around seeing Aiden smiling. She hit him merciless with her fan.

"Aiden you jerk you scared me."

"Sorry I just wanted to ask what color was your dress again?

She knew he was just asking this to be near her. "I have told you a million times, its light pink, I told you when I got it a month ago and last week when you asked me to Homecoming."

He put his hands around her waist, which made her blush. " I know, but I wanted to double check so I know I got the right color flowers." He whispered in her ear.

This made her very nervous. She removed his arms and walked off stage to retrieve her water bottle. She pretend to drink thirstily. Mr. Axel finished explaining and called everyone back onstage. Gabrielle got back on stage and Aiden sat back down in his seat.

'_She seems so distant; maybe I haven't made it clear I have feelings for her. Once I give the ring to her at homecoming she will know and she will be mine' _Aiden thought to himself rubbing his hands together.

After rehearsal Gabrielle was sitting on the edge of the stage talking to Elizabeth and another girl.

"Gabrielle do you want to go out some where tonight?"

She smiled but before she could answer Mr. Axel, who was behind them, called out

"Gabrielle remember you promised to help with set today"

Her smile went to a frown. " He is right, I am sorry, maybe another time?"

He sighed "sure, some other time" his head drooped and he walked away.

Everyone left one by one until her and Mr. Axel were the only two people left. Gabrielle looked at her watch

"Where is he, he should have been here 30 minutes ago."

"Maybe he got preoccupied? Sometimes he is working on things and loses track of time."

"Maybe I should go down there."

"No! Never go down there without him getting you, he has a short temper and it might set him off if you go down there without him." She was about to point out that she had gone there without him and he was fine but he cut her off.

"Now go to the theatre room I have to go fax these papers and I don't trust you alone in here." They both walked out into the hallway. She was in the doorway of the theatre room when he went into the teacher workroom. Once gone she ran into the auditorium to the corner of the wing where the couch covered the trap door. She moved the sofa and crawled through the trap door. She tiptoed through the corridor.

'_No one tells me what to do'_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

She got to the water and swam across without thinking. She entered the large room and saw no one. She scanned the room and her eyes stopped at the lump in the bed. She quietly went over to the bed. She could see through the curtain Erik spread out on the bed. His mask on the pillow next to him, but you could hardly see his deformed side because it was smothered into the pillow. He was lying on his side, which showed a very nice sculpted body with a small Japanese symbol tattooed on his hipbone. The covers weren't covering very much. They were below the hipbone about to fall down to display everything his. Gabrielle blushed thinking about seeing all of Erik, and then it brought her in a fit of giggles. Trying to muffle her giggles, it didn't work; his eyes opened staring at her. She covered her mouth with one hand and waved with the other. He pulled the covers up around his chest and grabbed the mask beside him and put it on.

"Why did I have a feeling you wouldn't listen to Scott, and come down here when he told you not to. There is a change of clothes behind the curtains, you can change behind there, I moved my project out of there."

Gabrielle went behind the curtain and changed. She felt more comfortable in front of him. She felt like he could trust him more. She stepped from behind the curtain to see he already got out of bed and dressed.

"You know you had me worried, you always show up after practice, no later than 5 minutes."

He smiled. " I had a late night last night and I needed to sleep, but I didn't realize I would sleep this late. He sat at the piano and motioned for her to sit next to him. She went over and sat next to him. It was very awkward sitting next to him but it felt so right. He put her head on his shoulder and said

"Sing for me, please"

He was shocked. No one ever asked him to sing, so he was delighted to sing for her.

'Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with  
me, each'

He had such a strong voice, she loved his strong voice he has such power over her.

* * *

Gabrielle waited impatiently as the bell turned 3:00p.m. Erik told her there would be a surprise at rehearsal and she was eager to see what it was. The bell rang and Gabrielle was the first one out the door.

"Hey Gabrielle wait up a voice called behind her."

She turned around to see Elizabeth coming up behind her trying to catch up.

"For crying out loud you're in a rush to rehearsal."

"Oh just full of energy, guess it's because homecoming is tomorrow. They chatted about homecoming and schoolwork as they entered the auditorium. Gabrielle was laughing at something Elizabeth said when she stopped laughing and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Erik right next to Mr. Axel, talking to him. He didn't have a mask on; instead he had very good mixture of make-up and anything else to hide the deformity. Gabrielle could tell it wasn't real but that was only because she knew it wasn't his true skin.

"Gabrielle you alright, it looks like you have seen a ghost." Elizabeth said moving her hand in front of Gabrielle's face.

"Oh yea sorry just thinking about something." She said as they walked off stage.

Mr. Axel got everyone attention by clearing his throat.

"Ok everyone we have a special guest today. His name is Erik Devon. He as well use to go here and was involved with the productions. He is a dear friend of mine and I want you to treat him with as much respect you treat me with.

Someone yelled out " So that means no respect?" Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Now today we will work on 'Think of Me' and 'Il Muto', and if you have your costume please get into them."

Gabrielle groaned. That would mean she has to squeeze into the corset dress for Il Muto. I was a simple gown but it was very lovely. Gabrielle got up from her seat and started to walk to the stage. She notices Erik watching her and she couldn't help but give a grin. Gabrielle helped other people get into their costume and by the time she got into her costume 20 minutes had pass. She walked on stage in a dress. It was a light blue pin stripped color. It has a low square cut, it was corset and then it flowed freely at the bottom. She crossed to her place with her hands on her stomach and chest.

"Gabrielle are you alright?" Mr. Axel asked

She gave a little grin. " I can't breathe." It had double meaning. She couldn't breathe because the dress was too tight and because Erik was around.

He gave her an evil glance and then said, " Alright all we can do is loosen the corset. Elizabeth, come help Gabrielle loosen her dress." He said making sure Erik over heard.

Gabrielle gave him a dirty look as Elizabeth loosens her dress. As they were getting ready for El Muto Christine say in the audience when she felt a hand move down her side and snatch her fan. She sighed

"Aiden give me my fan back," she said without turning around.

"What's the magic word?"

She tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "Pretty please with sugar on top." she with sarcasm.

He was learning in like he was going to kiss her when she heard Mr. Axel yell out

"Mr. Rulter please go to costume mistress for costume fitting and Mr. Giles your suppose to be up on stage."

Gabrielle let out a big sigh. She grabbed the fan and ran on stage. She opened her fan getting ready for the scene and when no one was looking she mouthed to Mr. Axel "Thank you."

* * *

The night was going very well. She looked very stunning in her dress. It tied around the neck. It had a thin ribbon underneath her bust. The dress draped around her legs tightly with a slit going up the side. Dinner was perfect. It was when they were at the dance it took a turn for the worst. They arrive and danced the night away. At the end Gabrielle went to powder her nose. Once she walked out of the bathroom she was grabbed and dragged to an empty hallway.

"Erik what is going on, I don't understand."

She stopped there because he pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it to reveal a ring. It was his class ring. It was a sliver band with a sapphire in the middle.

"Oh Erik" She covered her opened mouth

"Think of it as a promise ring, kind of a ring to show we are together."

She took the ring and put it on her finger. It was a little too big but she didn't care. She hugged him tightly then gave him a kiss. He pulled her closer making it a passionate kiss. She pulled away.

"I need to go." She said ask he kissed her neck softly.

He knew she had to leave so they embraced and kissed one last time. He pushed up against the wall and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled away and walked back to the dance but couldn't help look back and give a smile. When she got back to the group she was with she turned the ring so the stone was facing down. The night ended and Aiden pulled his car in front of her house.

"Gabrielle I want to ask you something." He pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Gabrielle gasped with disbelief. This was the same scene she saw earlier but it wasn't going to have a happy outcome.

She looked down and started to mess with the ring that Erik gave her "I am sorry Aiden but I can't, it wouldn't be right."

He frowned. " I thought this is what you wanted, this is why we went to homecoming more than friends."

Is that what he meant? "Aiden I misunderstood, when you said more than friends, I thought maybe juts like a friendly date instead of going in a group of friends, I didn't know!"

"Well now you do know what I meant and I just want to thank you because you broke my heart, I really thought I loved you but I guess I was wrong! Now get out of my car!"

Gabrielle was at the brink of tears "I am sorry I broke your heart but I couldn't lie to you I consider you one of my best friends!"

He stopped from starting the car and looked at her with tears in his eyes. He was about to say something but she blurted out

"I have to go." She got out of the car and ran through her front lawn to her front door.

From then on she knew her life would be a mess because she broke the heart of a man and it would take a lot to fix that relationship, but on the other hand she had someone who she loved very much.

* * *

**Writer's Note-** ok first off I did a promise ring because she is only 17 and too young to get married. Sorry for the end, I could have given more details with the dance but this is long and I wanted to get to the point. Sorry for all the typos, grammar, ect and please review! Oh and I will have one or two more Chapters tomorrow because I have no exams and I get to stay home! So look for updates. 


	9. Aiden the Loon, Erik the Sweetheart

**Writer's Note-**it never ceases to amaze me I always start writing around 9 or 10 o'clock at night and finish around 12 or 1 am in the morning. I have an idea what I am going to do I just don't know how I am going to get the story to get to that point. Oh well enjoy and like always sorry for the grammar, spelling, and typos. Oh and Starlightcrybaby I would say Erik and Mr. Axel is 29 and Gabrielle is 17 and that is a 12 year difference, and that's not too bad I mean in the movie I would say Christine is 16 and Phantom is 30 also in the Susan Kay book I do believe Phantom is about 50 and Christine is not sure but pretty young so in comparison to that I would say my age difference isn't that bad, lol

* * *

**Chapter 9-Aiden the Loon, Erik the Sweetheart **

Gabrielle stumbled into the auditorium. It was the Monday after homecoming and that weekend she hardly slept. She knew this would be a rough rehearsal. As soon as she set her stuff down the side auditorium door flung open and Aiden stomped through the door. Gabrielle looked away. She could feel the tension building up between them. She quickly walked to the other side of the auditorium trying to avoid any conflict.

"What's wrong with him?' Elizabeth said walking over to her. " Did something go wrong when he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

Gabrielle jaw dropped. "Elizabeth you knew?"

"Yea, what happened?"

Gabrielle looked around and led her into the hallway. "What I am about to say you can not repeat to anyone, ok?"

She nodded her head. Then Gabrielle told her almost everything that happened except for the part where the new guy was Erik and that he lived under the school.

"I am sorry it happened like that." She said quietly 'But you didn't know that Aiden was into you?"

"I sort of knew and I was kinda into him but then I met this guy and it wouldn't be fair to Aiden if I went into a relationship with him."

"Well at least you stopped leading him on." Elizabeth said jokingly.

Gabrielle gasped and hit her arm in a playful manner

"So give me the detail on this new guy, don't leave me in suspense."

Before she could give an answer Paul interrupted them.

"We are starting rehearsal and Mr. Axel wants everyone in the auditorium." He said giving Gabrielle the evil eye.

"We will be in there in a minute." Elizabeth said giving the evil eye back.

He sneered and walked away. Elizabeth got up holding her hands out to help Gabrielle get up.

"Come on Gabby we better go or Mr. Axel will have our heads."

They both got up and went into the auditorium. Rehearsal went smoothly until it was Masquerade scene. Cathy couldn't remember her lines to save them all and Aiden couldn't say the lines in the right manner.

"No no no, say it a gentler manner, you are suppose to be happy because the phantom hasn't been around and everything is going well." Mr. Axel would yell from he back of the house.

"Sorry it's a little hard to be in a gentle mood but I will try to act like I am in a better mood." Aiden said looking over at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle turned a crimson shade and looked away grabbing the necklace around her neck. On the chain around her neck was the ring that Erik had given to her. It was too big for her to wear so she decided to put it in a necklace.

"Please do not drag personal matter in this and do it over again from the top."

They did it again and Aiden was very calm and hide very well that he was angered. After practice Gabrielle waited patiently for Erik to come.

"Here he told me to give this to you" Mr. Axel said giving Gabrielle a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read

_Gabrielle,_

_I know you have been working very hard and you are very tired. Please go home and rest. Tomorrow we can pick up from where we started off._

_Erik_

_P.S- Please get some sleep!_

Gabrielle laughed softly reading the last part. "Ok I guess there is no point of me sticking around so I will see you tomorrow." She walked off stage and Mr. Axel was alone

Well he was alone for a few minutes until a man walked onto the stage. Mr. Axel didn't look up from his papers and said

"I am glad that she doesn't listen to me but when you give her orders she follows them quick as she can."

Erik chuckled. " Oh let it go, it's not like you ever listen to your elders when you were her age."

Mr. Axel looked over at Erik sheepishly and cleared his throat. " So I am guessing you gave her the ring?"

Erik smiled and closed his eyes. 'Yes I did and she accepted, she is one of a kind."

"Just like you." He reminded him. "Well you have created quite a stir because I do believe Aiden is angry at her."

"I did?" Erik said with a confused face

'_Yes you did'_ Aiden thought to himself while hiding behind the back curtain.

'_So there is a Phantom and he took Gabrielle from me, well we will see who get the girl' _he thought fuming with angry. He had to restrain himself from jumping behind the curtain and tackling the man. He listen to the men talking about the ring he gave her, singing lessons between then among other things. They talked for an hour or so before they left. Once they left the stage Aiden came from behind the curtain. Once on stage he heard the cover of the manhole opening and closing in the costume closet.

'_Well now I know where you live Le Fantôme'_ Aiden thought with a evil grin

* * *

The next day walked into rehearsal bright eyed and bushytailed_. 'It was amazing what a few more hours of sleep can do for you'_ she thought.

"Gabby may I please talk to you for a minute?"

Gabrielle spinned around and saw Aiden. All of a sudden she did not feel well All she could manger was a silent nod. He dragged her into the hallway

"Gabrielle I am sorry for how I acted, but I know about this Phantom and how about he has been giving you voice lessons and now it all makes sense to me."

Gabrielle was dumb founded. "You do?"

"Yes I do and I don't blame you for saying no to me because I see that he has you under his spell, so you don't have a choice but if you turn him in you can be free."

Gabrielle became angered " Aiden I think you have lost it, I really do like Erik and he has me under no spell. I chose to go down there and you can't deal with rejection fine but leave use alone, let use leave peacefully."

She stormed away but he called after her

"You're so blind! You're under his spell and you don't know it!"

She stomped on stage and sat down next to Elizabeth Aiden came in and sat near her. More people came on stage sitting. Mr. Axel waited as everyone got settled.

"So I want to partner you up for masquerade, Jake and Aiden is there anyone particular you want as your partners when you walk in?"

"I would like Gabrielle Giles as my partner sir." Aiden said without any hesitation.

Gabrielle turned around and stared with horror. Mr. Axel went down the list of people for partners and they started Masquerade.

They went though it a few times but on the 3rd time Aiden started to whisper to Gabrielle.

"You know, now that I know where he lives I could go down there and confront him."

They did a turn and he whispered more "Hell I might as well just kill the bastard."

Then Aiden pulled her near him and kissed her passionately. She fought to get free but it was no use he was much stronger than her. Then she knew what to do. She kneed him in his groin and he let go. She grabbed Elizabeth and led her off stage

"Well Aiden I guess you have learn your lesson of trailing off the script, please don't do it again." Mr. Axel looked at his watch. "Well it's almost time to leave so everyone pack up I will see you tomorrow and we will practice the graveyard scene."

Gabrielle led Elizabeth into the costume closet and closed the doors. She went over to the manhole and started to try to pry off the lid.

"Liz listen to me, I have to get down here before Aiden or something bad will happen, don't let anyone in here until I am gone and if anyone ask I went home early because I wasn't feeling well."

Elizabeth nodded her head. Gabrielle finally got the lid off and looked down into the hole. It was very dark and she had no idea where it led to but she had to go down there to make sure Aiden wouldn't do anything stupid. She jumped down the hole and fell about 15 feet before she hit the bottom. She landed on her arm, which now aches with pain. She looked around to see where she was. She was in the corridor that led to Erik's room. She looked up to see she fell through a small air vent that she had never noticed before. She got up and her head spinned but she shove off the feeling and limped to the room that was a few feet in front of her. The room was empty. She limped over to the bed to see that it was empty as well. She fell to the ground in a heap crying.

'_Am I too late? Has Aiden already come down here and taken Erik away?'_ She thought about this over and over until she cried herself to sleep

* * *

Erik walked into his room and instantly dropped the bags he was carrying. There was Gabrielle leaning on the bed asleep. He carefully scooped her up and put her in the bed. While putting the covers over her he notice her wrist was swollen. He got out the first-aid kit and bandages the wound. Once down he looked down at her. She was so lovely sleeping. Her dark brown curls lay across his pillow. He wondered how she got down here and what on earth made her to come down here knowing he could come get her later in the day. His questions would just have to be answered later but now he would just take in he beauty that slept in his bed.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww Erik is so sweet. I think i have made him too soft though, but soon that will change. All i can say is that there is betrayal and more drama coming up! Sorry for all who loved Aiden, sorry but I thought best i made his alittle crazy, but things might change you just have to keep reading to find out MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Please review and tell me how I am doing, thankz! (wait how did i get to doing an evil laugh to being a writer asking nicely to review my story? I need more sleep**


	10. Betrayal and Death

**Writer's Note-** all right sorry for not writing for the past two days. Thursday I was too lazy and Friday I was over at a friends house but now I can write and I can write a chapter I have been dying to write I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the great reviews.

**Chapter 10- Betrayal and Death**

Gabrielle awoke in a bed that wasn't hers. She went to sit up but when she put her weight on her left arm it burned with pain. She looked down to see it wrapped up in a bandage. She used her right arm to prop herself up to see where she was. The red veil around the bed was opened and she could see she was in Erik's room. She saw Erik at his desk with his head lying down.

'_aawww I took his bed'_ she thought to herself as she got out of the bed. She soon as she rustled the covers off of her his eyes opened and he jumped up and looked at her.

"You're not dead," She said tackling him into a hug.

"Of course I'm not dead, why would you think that?"

"Before practice Aiden pulled me aside telling me he knows that you exist and he thinks you have me under some spell and he told me to tell the authorities about you but I said no because I do really like you and I told him to leave us alone, but then during practice he told me he knows where you live and he would kill you and it scared me so bad thinking to lose you so I fell down here and you weren't here so I thought I lost you forever" She grab him so they were closer.

He led her to the edge of the bed. " Mr. Axel told me that Aiden picked you as his partner for Masquerade and then in the middle of it he kissed you"

She cut him " Oh that horrible kiss, please don't remind me"

He started up again "Mr. Axel knew something was up so stayed later to make sure no one snooped, you had nothing to worry about, we would have made sure no one would come down here"

She smiled " Wow I feel stupid I guess I wasn't thinking very well so I was irrational."

He moved a curl that was in her face "well you should think irrational more often if you are going to visit me, but I must ask not to go through the manhole in the costume closet because it results in pain." He said holding up her wrist.

She smiled. With her free hand she caressed his unmasked face. Their lips met for a long awaited kiss that they both lust for. She started to lean back until she was lying down and he was on top of her. They kissed fiery letting their hands roam freely. He pulled away

"You should go, your parents are definably worried."

She starts kissing his neck. "My parents are out of town and won't be back till tomorrow please let me stay here, I don't want to go to an empty home"

He sat straight up away from her. "Alright but we can't both sleep in this bed, I would be afraid we might do something we will regret."

"Will you at least lie with me until I fall asleep, please?"

"Alright just until you fall asleep."

She lied down on the bed and he lied down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her

"Do you feel comfortable like this?"

"Yes I feel like I can stay like this forever" Her eyes closed and so did his.

* * *

He awoke to something warm and soft being in front of him. He looked down to see Gabrielle snuggled up close to him. They fell asleep like this without any complaint from her. He carefully got up trying not to disturb her thou it was a difficult task because they were so close. He got up and walked to the door but before he left he looked back to make sure this was no dream, that an angel slept in his bed with him, not in a sexually way, just in a loving way.

* * *

Weeks passed by and it was finally the nights of the show. The first three shows went perfectly, it was the last night that went horribly wrong. Gabrielle came a few minutes early before call time. She got on her first costume on. She was first in Hannibal as an actor then, Il Muto and last Masquerade. She got her make-up on, made she her other costumes were in place, and then she waited. She sat there and pondered for a while. She hadn't seen Erik that much in the past two weeks. He was very busy working on a new project. She was interrupted by Elizabeth who told her it was time for the show to start. The first part of the show went well; even the first part of the second act went well. She was in the hallway when she heard a high pitch scream from the bathroom. She ran there to see everyone huddled around the door. She made her way through the people. Cathy was hysterical. Mr. Axel was there trying to calm her. Her friend Ginger was explaining that they were in the bathroom when Cathy went into the stall she usually goes in when she screamed. Ginger said she looked and there was a fake bloody head, but to them it looked so real. 

"Cathy can you still sing, that was a pretty rough scream."

"I can hardly talk," she said in a hoarse whisper

Mr. Axel frown, then looked into the group of specters until he saw Gabrielle. He pulled her out of sea of people and into a different hallway.

"Gabrielle I think you have to finish the show tonight."

"NO!" she roared.

"It's ok I think with the lessons you have improved and you can sing the part of Christine, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you would do a great job"

" That's not why I am NOT going to do it, the reason I am not going to do this is because this is Erik's doing, he said no more events like this would happen, but it did so I refuse to be apart of this show any longer." She was trying to stop from sobbing.

" I am sorry Gabrielle but you have no choice, now go get past the point of no return dress on and then go to make-up so they can fix the type of make-up you're wearing, you have to be on stage in 15 minutes." He turned and left.

Gabrielle stomped the costume closet and got the dress on. She was so furious with him. She went to make-up and while they were helping her one of the girls pointed out she might want to take off the necklace she was wearing. She kept the necklace with Erik's ring on. She torn it off and stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans lying next to her. While getting her make-up done Aiden came in sheepishly.

"Gabrielle I just wanted to say good luck and I am sorry for how I acted a couple weeks ago"

She smiled. "Thanks and apology accepted, we can catch up later now I have to get on stage." She said getting out of the chair she was in.

She waited on the wing waiting for her cue.

"Do you need to look over your lines?" Elizabeth said holding up a script

Gabrielle nodded her head no. She knew every line in the play. She knew she could be Christine. She heard her cue and she walked on stage.

"no thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. no dreams within her heart, but dreams of love"

Gabrielle sang it perfectly. She sat near the edge of the stage with her basket of flowers.

She listen for her cue. She heard the words of the song being sung but not by the voice that usually sings them.

'_OH MY GOSH IT'S ERIK!' _Gabrielle screamed in her head.

It all made sense. All that happened was because of him. Gabrielle turned and looked at him. He was very handsome in his tight black pants, half opened white shirt showing his sculpted chest, and last his cape.

'_Oh he looks so good like that' _Gabrielle thought to herself.

'_No, he lied to you, this moment wasn't suppose to happen!'_ a little voice said in the back of her head.

She stood up and started singing.

"You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence.

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent, "

On the second more like third last line of the song she ran her hands over her body knowing it would drive him insane unable for him to touch her the way he wants to. They both started gong up the staircase that led to the platform that was suppose to let escape.

"Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return."

They sang in unison. He twirled her around so where she was in front of him very close and leaning on him. She looked down to the wings to see Aiden looking up at them, sword in hand, and a very upset Mr. Axel.

"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…"

Gabrielle now facing him looked at him with teary eyes. She knew what she had to do. She went in like she was going to kiss him but instead tore off the mask revealing his face. Erik shook his head and pulled a lever that was suppose to make the chandelier crash but in mid fall it started to catch fire so as soon as it hit the stage the auditorium started to go up in flames. Gabrielle saw something metal in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Aiden with a sword. He sung towards Erik about it hit until Gabrielle pushed Erik out of the way but pushing them over the edge of the platform. Gabrielle landed on her back, heading her head leaving her unconscious. Erik landed onto of her making his landing not so rough.

"Gabrielle, please wake up" Erik said picking up her head gently.

"You foul beast, let her go" Erik heard behind him. He turned around to see Aiden with his sword raised about to strike. Before he could strike Mr. Axel tackled him bringing him to the ground.

"Come on grab her and let's go" Mr. Axel said picking up Aiden.

Mr. Axel went running through the wing but before Erik could get through the flame got bigger and he was trapped. They only way he could get out were to run through the flames. He grabbed Gabrielle closer to his chest and ran through the flames. There was a small flame on his back but he could hardly feel it. He ran outside and collapsed on the ground. He put out the flame that was on him and then made sure Gabrielle was fine and breathing.

"Come on Erik we have to go, the police will be here soon."

"I can't leave her."

"You have to, there will be another time you will see her, but now we must leave."

He looked down at her. He wish he could take her with them, but he knew it wouldn't be right. He brushed away a few curls from her soot-covered face and kissed her. The two men left and that's how Aiden and Gabrielle were found. He had a few burns and she had broken her ribs leg and her arm, from the fallbut she had no burns, it was a miracle. They all they it was her guardian angel who did that and in a way it was.

* * *

They looked for the body of the phantom, but could not find it. Mr. Axeltold the police that he saw the Phantomdied in the fire. Since the fire was so bad and couldn't find much they believed him. He was fired from his job because he let the Phantom live under the school and wreck havoc on the show. They started rebuilding the auditorium and it would take them all summer to get it finished. Gabrielle was too ill to go to school, (and she didn't want to face her classmates.) Schoolwork was brought to her and she had tutors. She healed over the summer and was forced to go to school the next year, her senior year.

* * *

**Ohhhh I like where this is heading,I hope you are, don't worry this isn't the end. There will be more tomorrow since now there is no school I can write everyday, yay! Well I have to go but please enjoy and review, thankz!**


	11. Going back to school

Writer's Note- hahahaha thanks for all the reviews and let me recap what happened in the last chapter because it was a lot of chapter and some people cough **cookies-will-invade** cough read my chapters at night so it doesn't make sense. OK starts off Gabrielle wakes up in Erik's bed. She thought Aiden would kill him so that's why she went down there. They have a romantic moment both of them falling asleep on the bed. The weeks pass and it's the last night of the show. In the middle of the second act the girl who plays Christine saw a fake bloody head in the bathroom which cause her unable to sing. Mr. Axel tells Gabrielle she has to play the role of Christine for the rest of the show. Gabrielle said she wouldn't because Erik did this even though he told her the madness would stop so she feels betrayed but Mr. Axel told her she didn't have a choice. Once on stage she realized she was singing with Erik. After they sing a fire broke out. Gabrielle saved Erik from Aiden who has a sword and Erik saves Gabrielle from the fire. Erik and Mr. Axel left. The police found Mr. Axel and he got fired by the school. Mr. Axel told police Erik died in the fire making everyone believe he is dead. Gabrielle didn't go to school for the rest of the year so now this chapter is the next school year, and you will just see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11- Going back to school**

Gabrielle pulled up to the school. After what happened last year the last thing she wanted to do was go back in the school. After the accident Gabrielle had to stay in bed and was home schooled. Elizabeth cam and visited her often. She told her how Mr. Axel was fired and they were getting a new drama teacher, that the stage was being rebuilt and last that the body of the Phantom couldn't be found and they believed he is dead.

"Mr. Axel said he saw the Phantom be engulfed in flames, so he knew he was dead."

Gabrielle turned away to wipe the tears away. The days she was stuck in bed she realized something. She loved Erik but it was too late he was dead. She spent many nights crying herself to sleep. Gabrielle snapped back to reality realizing she was replaying the past in her head. She got out of her car and walked up to the school. She saw a classmate walking up to the school and she waved to her. The girl looked at Gabrielle like she was insane. The girl started walking quickly trying not to make eye contact. Gabrielle frowned with frustration. She found once she got inside it didn't get any better. She walked down the hall with clusters of people off to the side whispering and looking at her. She bolted into the bathroom and went into the stall. The bathroom door open and two girls came in giggling.

"So I heard that was engaged to the Phantom and that hole thing was planned so after the fire they would escape and go to Las Vegas and get married." One of the girls squealed out between laughter.

" I heard she got pregnant and she was put into a nut house so she isn't even going to finish school."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and decided to stop the madness. She came out of the stall giving the two girls the evil eye.

"Oh yeah I heard that she is fine and she is at school in the bathroom listening to two twits gossiping about her, lets see oh see and she is about to kick your ASS!"

The two girls looked at her with wide eyes and then ran out of the bathroom. Gabrielle chuckled. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw. She had become very pale with dark circles under her eyes. For the past couple nights she couldn't sleep so she would stay up surfing the Internet. The first bell rang and Gabrielle came back from daydream and went to class. As soon as she walked into the door people started whispering. She saw Elizabeth in the back and she took a seat next to her.

"How has your first day been so far?"

" Oh just great, there has been a lot of whispering and lots of gossip but it was pretty funny I scared the wits out of two sophomores in the bathroom, who were gossiping about me, I think I can handle it."

"Sure you can handle two sophomores but can you handle your classmates?" Elizabeth said gesturing to all the people turned around and looking at them.

Gabrielle gave all the spectators a dirty look and then buried her head in her English book. The rest of the day didn't get any better. She was followed by whispering and staring people. By last period Gabrielle was sick of onlookers and stomped into the drama room. She saw Elizabeth, Aiden, and Paul sitting in the corner. She plopped down next to Elizabeth and started to lean on her.

"Let me guess, your day hasn't gotten any better?"

Gabrielle sat up "Gee what was your first guess?" Gabrielle looked over at Aiden who was smiling at her. He looked really nice. He wasn't just cute in a dorky hot but he hot gotten really hot over the summer.

* * *

**A/N: Gabrielle what the hell are you thinking……….where is this going?….

* * *

**

He had lost his glasses, which showed his glowing green eyes. His skin was clear and had no more acne. He had really nice muscular arms. Gabrielle smiled back at him and said

"Hey Aiden. How are things going?

* * *

**A/N: Gabrielle NOOOOOO! NOT THE FOP! Excuse me while I go have a fit in the corner.

* * *

**

He flashed her a dazzling smile and said, "Hey, it's going good, sorry your day has been going so bad."

Gabrielle about melted in her seat right there but was interrupted by a tall bony women hovering over them.

**

* * *

A/N: damn contacts, damn acne cream, damn Aiden helping his sister move in her new house and getting muscles.

* * *

**

"Hello my name is Mrs. Glass and I'm the new Theatre teacher." She said in a high-pitch voice.

Everyone mumbles their hellos. She continue while handing out papers.

"Now I am handing out your syllabus, but before we go over it, let's do a improv game." She pointed to Aiden, Elizabeth, Gabrielle, and Paul. "You four come up on the stage."

The four shuffled their way to the mini stage in the back of the class and everyone shifted in their seats to look at them.

"Now in this improv I want you to take a scene from a play that I give you and act it out even if it has more actors that are onstage, now lets see what was the spring musical last year?"

Everyone gasped and one brave soul blurted out "Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh good I love that play, lets see what scene should we do?" everyone started to whisper as soon as she finished speaking.

"Mrs. Glass I don't it would be a good idea to do a scene from Phantom of the Opera" Aiden spoke out.

"Well she hasn't heard of what happened or she is a real bitch by making us do this." Elizabeth whispered to Gabrielle. When she heard this Gabrielle couldn't but give a giggle.

"Well why isn't it a good idea to do a scene from Phantom of the Opera?" Mrs. Glass asked with a confused face.

Silence broke out because no one could explain the mishap that took lace last year. Then everyone started talking at once trying to explain what happen.

"Mrs. Glass Gabrielle isn't feeling well, may I take her to the nurse?" Elizabeth screamed over the roar of explaining.

"Yes, now everyone stop talking and explain one at a time why Phantom of the Opera can't be performed."

Gabrielle and Elizabeth left before the story started.

"That story is going to break out in a discussion and going to take all class long, wanna just skip and go to seven eleven and get a slurries?" Elizabeth said heading towards the door.

"If this is just a preview of this year then yes please." The two girls walked out of the school.

* * *

**So lets see Aiden got hot, the new teacher is a ditz, and Gabrielle's life is hell, and it's going to get even more hellish, but you just have to read the next couple chapters to find out why…hehehehe**


	12. Go as a Group

**Writer's Note-** I got it! I know how I am going to get to certain chapters, it took me awhile to think but I got it! Ahhhhhh Grammar Nazi! Ummm I am not sure about a beta reader, I mean yes my grammar and typing isn't the best but would it slow down posting my chapters? Let me ask my readers. **Readers** does my grammar drive you insane, so I should let Cookies read over my work before I post it? Respond through reviews. Yea I am sitting here in puzzlement because I feel like my work can be better but then again I like how I write (my damn ego) and I like how my eyes and only my eyes see my work before I post it, I don't know. We will see, sorry cookie, I really like you as my reader, please don't hate me if I say no cowards in corner

**Chapter 12- Go as a Group**

Aiden sat with his head propped up with one arm. He was in Physics and bored out of his mind. He let his mind wander. He thought of the disaster that was last year and how they got out of the fire. He told the police that he got Gabrielle and himself out of the fire, which is a lie, because really he had no idea how they got out of the fire. He asked to go to the bathroom. He said hello to a few people he knew and then he saw Gabrielle walking towards him.

"Hey Gabrielle, can we talk for a minute?"

She flashed him a dazzling smile." Sure."

"Listen Gabby I know last year was rocky but I was hoping we can just forget it, maybe even go to the Halloween Homecoming Dance?"

" I would gladly put the pat behind us and I would love to go to the dance with you."

"As boyfriend/ girlfriend." Aiden said playfully.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear " You know since the fire, and you saving me, I have wanted us to get together very badly, if you catch my drift."

Aiden's eyes got wide and he took her hand and led her to the costume closet. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair, and mumbled his name while kissing his neck. He pushed his body closer to her, closed his eyes and listen to her calling his name.

"Aiden? AIDEN!" Paul bellowed out.

Aiden opened his eyes to see that he was still in the classroom and that it was just a dream.

"Come on we have a assembly in the new auditorium." Paul nudged him

* * *

**A/N: did I scare anyone; did anyone think that was real? I guess not, I am not good with making dreams too real.

* * *

**

Aiden walked into the auditorium and instantly saw Gabrielle looking very unhappy. He sat next to her, and Paul sat next to him.

"Hey you ok, you look horrible?"

"Of course, she is look where we are" Elizabeth said motioning to the stage.

"Oh so, has anyone heard about the Homecoming falling on Halloween, so everyone is dressing in costumes?" Aiden said trying to change to subject.

"Oh yea, isn't that awesome, that means we can dress skimpier, and get away with it" Elizabeth said elbowing Gabrielle.

"So do you two gals have dates or just going alone?" Paul chimed in

"We are looking for a group to go with," Gabrielle said quietly.

"Why don't we go in a group, I mean we don't have to pair up, but just go as a group of friends?" Paul said giving Aiden a small grin

The two girls agreed, and before they could speak anymore the vice principal got up on stage and started to speak

Aiden didn't care because in a way he would be taking Gabrielle to Homecoming, and he would make her his.

* * *

Ok this was a quick chapter but I am trying to get this in before 12 and I have 13 more minutes to do so, so bye! I also wanted to show Aiden beingbad and how they went to homecoming together AGAIN. 


	13. Seeing A Phantoms

**Writer's Note-** Ok I am ready to write. Yea I agree with you letthedreamdescend, I need to be more descriptive with my writing, so I will do my best to do so. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I started to write it but then I got anger and I refuse to do anything constructive and went into a destructive phase where I stay up till 4 am, don't eat, ect. But now I am better oh by the way if anyone wants to be my to do the dirty work for me and get rid of this person who is making my life hell e-mail me (J/K) I can do my own dirty work MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok I am done, enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13- Seeing A Phantoms**

Gabrielle and Elizabeth in the sunshine that shone through from the skylights in the mall's ceiling. They walked by stores decorated with skeletons, witches and demons. They walked into Party City passing the party decorations and candy and headed straight for the costumes in the back of the store.

"What do you think we should go as?"

"I was thinking angel from hell." Gabrielle said with a devious grin but quickly tried to hide it when she saw Elizabeth give her a strange look.

" Now where have I heard that phrase from oh yes Phantom of the Opera maybe?" He raised her voice on the last part.

"What? I was thinking to buy black angel wings, get a black dress, maybe make my mascara run so it looks like I have been crying?" Elizabeth stared at her blankly. "Ok let's hear your idea for a costume" Gabrielle said rolling her eyes at her friend's expression.

"I dunno maybe thinking dress up like a cat or a French maid, something sexy?" Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"Oh real original." Gabrielle said her voice full of sarcasm.

They looked around for another 20 minutes and Elizabeth found the perfect outfit. It was a sexy red riding hood costume complete with red cape, a blue and white plaid baby doll dress that hardly covered her, and a picnic basket. They only thing that Gabrielle bought were a pair of black angel wings.

"You sure that's all you're going to buy?" Elizabeth asked as they walked out of the store.

"Yea I already have the dress I am going to wear, hey wanna come to Starbucks with me?"

"Of course, nothing makes a great shopping trip than a latte."

They walked down the to the bustling food court. They got in the back of the long line at Starbucks. Elizabeth started to talk about how in German a sophomore couldn't translate a letter that the teacher put on the overhead but Gabrielle didn't hear a word because all her focus was on a man on the other side of the food court. He was tall and muscular. He was dressed very nicely in a pair of tight jeans and a black button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The only thing that was missing was a white mask. Gabrielle was too far away to see if his skin looked normal or if it looked face like it was covering up a deformity.

"Hello space cadet? You there?" Elizabeth said waving her hand in front of Gabrielle's face.

"What oh sorry just thinking." She lied.

Elizabeth kept on talking and Gabrielle looked at where the man was but he was gone.

Erik peered from the brick pillar he was standing behind. He saw Gabrielle standing in line at Starbucks with her hyper active friend. She was standing there being as beautiful as he remembered. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a purple long sleeve shirt. Her long brown hair was put in a high ponytail. She carried a white Party City bag in one hand and her blue massager bag lay on her right hip. Had she seen him?

'_It doesn't matter if she did, because to her I am dead, but that will all change.' _he thought to himself making his way to the exit.

Weeks pass and it was time for the Halloween Costume Dance. Gabrielle was upstairs putting the final touches on her costume when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Giles and Mr. Giles opened the door to see Elizabeth in her very sexy costume, Paul dressed as a penguin, orange beak, white stomach, fish and all, and Aiden dressed as a Jedi with a brown robe and a green light saber.

"Oh don't you all look nice come on in and I will call Gabrielle down." She said ushering them inside.

"Gabrielle your friends are here!"

They heard a "Coming." From upstairs and then clanking of heels as Gabrielle came down the stairs. The all gasped. She had black streaks that blended in with her curls. She had a black lacey corset that connected with a blacked skirt that was ripped at the bottom, which only came above her knees. She had black eyeliner around her eyes and a trail of it went down her face creating an illusion that she had been crying. Her wings floated behind her.

"Oh you look so pretty honey let's take a picture!"

"Mooooommmmm, do we really have to?" Gabrielle said finishing coming down the stairs.

"Oh just one or two get in with your friends."

Gabrielle joined the group by the group. When her mom was out of the room and her dad's back was turned Elizabeth whispered to Gabrielle

"Damn girl and you gave me a hard time about my costume being too sexy?"

Gabrielle was about to hit her when her mom came back in the room. They posed for a few pictures and they got ready to leave.

"Now Gabrielle your father and I are going out to dinner but we have our cell phone if you need to reach us. And you know your curfew is 11pm and no later!"

"Yes mamma go out and don't worry about me I will be fine"

"Alright go out and have some fun."

They exited the house and went out to dinner at Chile's. They got a few strange looks but really didn't care. They ended up coming to the dance 20 minutes late but it didn't matter because so was everyone else. They dance a few songs before they went to go sit down because they were tired and the girl's feet hurt.

"You having a good time?" Aiden yelled over music of NSYNC. Paul and Elizabeth went to go get some punch.

"Yea this has been a really fun night!" Gabrielle yelled back. They didn't talk until Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know to Know by Brittney Spears came over the speakers and Aiden got up and held out his hand to Gabrielle.

"Would you like to slow dance with me?"

She smiled "Sure I would love to." She took his hand and they walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. It was very strange being close to Aiden. But for some reason it felt right.

**

* * *

A/N: awwwwwwwww isn't that cute, blah they make me wanna puke

* * *

**

Gabrielle looked across the room to see someone dressed like the Phantom of the Opera. It was a very good costume. He had the white mask, the black cape. Black hair slicked back, the whole outfit.

"Hey Aiden when we turn look at the guy dressed as the Phantom, what an idiot!"

"They are probably doing that to piss you off, with the whole thing what happened last year just ignore them."

"Speaking of last year I never thanked you for saving my life so thanks."

"You are very welcome." He went to try to kiss her but she moved her head so he kissed her cheek.

**

* * *

A/N: let's all point and laugh at Aiden points at him hahahahahahahahaha you loser! Ok I am done being mean to Aiden wait Aiden don't cry NNOO come back!

* * *

She rested her head on his shoulder too embarrassed to make eye contact and she let her eyes look around the room as they danced. She saw Paul and Elizabeth kissing, a bunch of people dateless sitting on the side drinking punch and then she saw the same guy dressed as Phantom but what he did next was strange. He lifted his mask to reveal his face was distorted and he quickly put his mask on his face, then he winked at her and left. Gabrielle gasped with horror. Her head started to spin with questions. The song ended and they made their way other to Paul and Elizabeth who parted their lips for air.**

"Hey Gabrielle come to the bathroom with me, I'll be." That's all the boys heard because Gabrielle had pulled her to the bathroom already.

"Hey what's your rush?"

"Elizabeth what I am about to say you are going to think I am crazy."

"It's ok Gabrielle, just tell me you can trust me."

'When I was dancing with Aiden I thought I saw Erik."

"What? How? He is dead remember."

'That's what Mr. Axel said, but what if he was lying to cover up the truth."

Elizabeth gave her a weird look. Gabrielle sighed, threw up her hands in the air and mumbled, " Forget it I knew you wouldn't believe me." She stomped out of the bathroom making her way through a group of junior when Elizabeth rushed after her and grabbed her arm.

"I well I don't know what to say but let's just enjoy tonight and we will talk about it tomorrow, I don't think you're crazy."

"You promise?"

"I promise, that's what friends are for." They hugged and walked back to the boys.

They danced but Gabrielle looked around to see if a certain Phantom would appear again. Gabrielle and Elizabeth left early because of their curfews, but they didn't care because they boys started to dance a little strange and they were glad they got to leave. On the way to Gabrielle's house the girls laughed about the night until they got to Gabrielle's house. There were police cars and ambulances in front of her house. Gabrielle ran up to her house ignoring the police tape in the yard. A policeman stopped her

"Sorry but you can't go in there."

'But I live here." She shouted not caring who heard

"Are you Gabrielle Giles?"

"Yes what is going on, are my parents alright?"

"I am sorry they were hit by a drunk driver and they were killed instantly."

Gabrielle felt hot tears falling on her face. The policeman told her more but she didn't hear it because all she could hear was her own sobs. She was all alone; she really was an angel in Hell.

* * *

**Aww that ended on a sad note, I almost cried writing this, I hope you enjoyed but now I have to go coax Aiden out of the tree with a chocolate bar, so laterz**


	14. A Little Chat

**Writer's Note- Sorry it took me so long to get chapter out. Hope you enjoy! And like always thanks for the great reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- A Little Chat**

Gabrielle was very busy for the next couple weeks with the funeral, packing her parents things away, trying to find an apartment. She didn't want to stay in the house any longer it was too painful for her and since she turned 18 in August she was able to take care of herself. The few past weeks were very lonely for her. Elizabeth offered for her to have dinner with her family and Gabrielle would go a few nights out of the week but it wasn't the same. School was even harder for her. Mrs. Glass really didn't have any experience in the theatre department so theatre class was pointless. Her other classes were tough and Gabrielle was falling behind because of having to take care of everything since her parents death. One lazy Friday afternoon after the last class was let out Gabrielle headed out to her car.

"Hey Gabby were you going, I thought we were going to hang out tonight?" Elizabeth called after her.

"Oh right well I have to take care of his first, then we can hang out."

Gabrielle got in her car and started to drive on the other side of town. She had snuck into the office files and gotten Mr. Axle's file. She looked at the copy where she had copied his address. On the paper and got out of there as soon as possible afraid to get caught. She pulled up to an apartment complex. It was fairly nice. The apartments were painted blue with white trim and the doors were a dark red, quiet not burgundy. She found the door she was looking for; B6. She knocked lightly and stepped back waiting for a response. She heard the door being unlocked and it opened slightly. Mr. Axel head popped out.

"Gabrielle? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions, if that's alright."

"Sure of course let me get my coat." He shut the door then quickly he stepped out and quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Lets go to the park." He said pointing to a grassy knoll a block away.

They started to walk in silence but it was quickly broken.

"So what brought you to visit me, aren't you afraid people will start talking?"

"Like they haven't already, oh look at her, isn't she strange, did you hear about her, she use to date the phantom of the school, she picked a 20 something year old instead of some one her own age, and the most recent one that I just love is, oh did you hear her parents died and now she is all alone." She said in a mocking and cold tone.

'Oh I heard about that and I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Thanks, I need all the support I can get." She said with a tiny smile.

"So I know you didn't come here to talk about your parents, so what did you come here for?"

"Well I have a really weird story to tell you, but before I do, I think you owe me a story, about Erik and that story will lead to my story."

"What kind of story, what do you want to know about him?" he asked with a small grin.

"I Dunno everything since I hardly got to know him." she said her voice trailing off.

"Well I don't think I can tell you everything about him but I can tell you that his birthday is October 19th, He went to Henry Lee High School High School with me, and from what he has told me, and for as long as I known him, he was born with the deformity, the doctors don't know how it happened. His parents were rich so they had him home schooled until high school. He wanted to try to live a normal life, but it was nothing near normal, the kids at school teased him and called him a name, that's when he started to get his temper. He would often get in trouble for threatening other students and playing mind games with them, but he could always sweet talk the principle and get out of it. He was into theatre, and that's how we met. He used makes-up to cover up his deformity, and I once asked why he doesn't use it for everyday and he told me that there is no point everyone knows he looks like a hideous monster and would most likely make fun for him trying to cover it up. I didn't ask anymore, I knew it was a sensitive subject for him. So we went through the hellhole that is called school and we graduated. I went on to get a degree in theatre and come back to the school to teacher, Erik I am not sure what he did but we did keep in touch, until one day I am teaching a class on stage and a see a dark shadow on the catwalk, after class I go up there to confront it and to find out it was Erik. He came and visit often, then one day his parents died like yours and for some reason he asked me to live under the school, he said there was no reason for him to live a normal life and no one would miss him if he just disappeared so I let him and I would often be visited by him, but then they got very common because he told me he was in love with one of my students and I think you know that story."

"Yes, and let's skip that story and I will tell a story that makes the legend of the Phantom of the school keeps on going. And with that she told him how she thought she saw Erik at the mall and then the whole ordeal at homecoming seeing Erik wink at her.

"So what is going on, am I seeing things or did you lie to the cops and he really is alive?"

"There are so many ways I could answer that and I have no clue how."

"Will you just answer the question!" she said giving a dirty look

"No I will not answer the questions but I will answer any more questions about Erik."

She rolled her eyes. " Fine, what does the tattoo on his hip mean?"

His eyes got big. "How do you know that he has a tattoo on his hip?"

She looked all innocent." I am sorry I can't answer that question but you can ask any other questions about me." She said in a teasing voice.

"If you must know it means beauty, it's an oxymoron, it's something he never can never have unless he meets a pretty girl, but that will never happen right." He said in a joking manner.

Gabrielle looked up. They were back in front of the apartment building that Mr. Axel lived in. Mr. Axel was saying something but Gabrielle didn't hear it because she fainted. She fainted because she saw Erik in the shadow of Mr. Axle's door. It was true he was alive.

* * *

**Oh shyte what is going to happen, ok I will get the next chapter done before I got to bed tonight, which is now like 4 in the morning so it will be coming up soon and oh yea hey cookies what's in the box for gabby I am dying to know, oh while I have your attention sorry for making Aiden a Jedi and giving him a green light saber, I should have made him a sith. : - P**


	15. Reunited

**Writer's Note- **SSSSSSOOOO sorry I haven't updated for so long, please forgive me, I am low, I am lower than low, but here it is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! PS-fairygalcaz they used the tape at the house because they went to the house to find any relative of the two dead people, so they got to the house (Provided on their license) and when they got their people keep on going into and around the house asking questions, so they put up the yellow tape. Hehehehe I have an explanation for everything even if it's a bad explanation.

* * *

**Chapter 15-Reunited**

When Erik awoke from his catnap, he couldn't find Scott anywhere so went to open the door to see if he get a clue to see where he was. When he opened the door he saw Scott in front of the building…with Gabrielle. She fainted seeing him. Thankfully Scott was there to catch her.

"What is she doing here?" Erik asked almost stepping outside but then remembering he had no mask on.

"She came to ask me questions about you." He said carrying her inside.

"Why, why did she have to come here now, I had a plan, but I guess now it is ruined."

Erik said running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh please I am sure you are thrilled she is here." Scott said putting her on the leather couch.

It was true, Erik was very happy that Gabrielle had shown up or should I stay fainted on their doorstep. She looked very peaceful lying on the couch.

"So what do we do when she wakes up?"

"I guess I need to explain that I am not dead and I have been stalking her for the past couple months."

"Yes but before you do, you might want to put a shirt on that way the first thing she sees is your burnt flesh on your back.'

Erik thought for a moment. Yes that is true; he didn't want her to see the wound on his back. It hadn't completely healed from the fire; the disaster several months ago. He went into his room and picked up a shirt from a chair that sat in the corner. His room was much smaller than he was use to. There was a futon in the opposite corner and a keyboard on the wall opposite of the futon. Erik missed his room underneath the school but there was no way he could return. He walked out his room just in enough time to see Gabrielle stir. Her eyelids fluttered and he eyes opened wide. She sat straight up and stared at Erik.

He rushed to her side." Gabrielle are you all right, I know you must be in shock, but at least are you all right?

She gave a weak smile then she tackled him wrapping her arms around his body and squeezing him very tightly.

"You're alive, you're alive, it was you, and thank goodness I thought I was going crazy."

All he could do was hug her back. He was so glad to have her back in his arms again.

"Yes I am alive and quiet well."

She pushed away and hit his arm' I thought you were dead and I lost the love of my life!' but then she brought his back close to her. " But now I know you are alive and everything is well." She pushed away and hit him even harder. "You were playing mind games with me at Homecoming,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't show myself, beside you looked like you were having a lot of fun with your boyfriend, what's his name oh yes Aiden."

She pulled him back into a tight embrace." I am so sorry."

'So am I," He whispered in her ear, 'so I am."

Well I am glad to see you two back together but I need to leave because you are making me sick.

They both gave him a dirty look and he left and now they were alone. He cupped her cheek, slowly moved in and kissed that he had been waiting to give her.

"Erik what happened the night of the fire, I think something is missing from the part of the story."

It had been hours and both of were sitting on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table, and Gabrielle was leaning on Erik, using him as a pillow. Chinese boxes were scattered on the coffee table. They had been talking for hours, catching up when this question popped up in Gabrielle's mind.

He looked down at the eyes staring up at him." Well after you managed to save me, I was making sure you were alright when Aiden came up to attack me, but before he could Scott."

"Please don't call him that in front of me, it's just weird."

"Mr. Axel stopped Aiden and knocked him unconscious. I dragged you outside and Mr. Axel dragged Aiden outside, and then we left, knowing the police would be looking for us."

"So wait, Aiden didn't save me from the fire, you did?" Gabrielle said sitting straight up.

"Well yes, but."

"I can't believe that bastard!" she said cutting him off. "He told everyone that he pulled me out of the fire when you did, he took all the credit knowing he had no clue how he got out, I can't believe him!"

"It's ok calm down, who cares if he took all the credit, what's important is that we are back together and nothing can change that now.

"Yes I guess you're right." She said snuggling against his chest. "We are together and that's all that matters."

This was one of few times Erik's felt happy. He didn't have to worry about being discovered, or worried that Gabrielle would leave him for that FOP **(A/N: SON OF A BITCH)** Aiden, for once he felt complete and wish this moment would never end.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww how sweet, except I had to ruin the moment and call Aiden a bitch, lol, sorry this is short and stuff, I need to go to bed like now because I have to get up for work tomorrow (wow that sounds funny) so laterz, Thanks for all the great reviews**


End file.
